1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual-bearing reel spool braking device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel spool braking device that applies brakes to a spool that is rotatably mounted on a reel body. Additionally, the present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel that has a spool braking device.
2. Background Information
In a dual-bearing reel that is used for casting, in order to prevent backlash, a braking force is generally applied to the spool. A known spool braking device of this type is a spool braking device that applies brakes the spool using centrifugal force that is generated by the rotation of the spool, in which this braking force is adjustable from the outside of the reel body. However, backlash is generated when the rotational speed of the spool becomes faster than the line delivering speed during casting.
In a conventional spool braking device, a spool braking device that applies a braking force to a spool by pivoting a brake shoe and that has the brake shoe come into contact with the brake drum has been disclosed (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-00086).
Specifically, in this spool braking device, the brake shoe pivots in conjunction with the rotation of the spool and comes into contact with the brake drum. More specifically, a bracket is fixed to the spool shaft, and a pin is installed on this bracket. The brake shoe is slidably mounted on this pin. With this, when the spool rotates, the brake shoe slides around the pin and comes into contact with the brake drum due to the centrifugal force. In this way, a braking force is applied to the spool. Additionally, a recess (a switching recess) is installed on the brake shoe, and a protrusion (a switching protrusion) is installed on the bracket. When the brake shoe is made inoperable, the recess of the brake shoe elastically engages with the protrusion of the bracket by sliding the brake shoe. With this, the position of the brake shoe is retained so that the brake shoe will not operate.